The Highwayman
by heavengurl899
Summary: no fluff sf disclaimers are inside it is about hermione and draco after Hogwarts Hermione is an inn helper(expalins why inside)whilst draco is a well known villian running from the ministry who will stop at nothing to get him even if it means killing
1. Part I

Hey everyone this is an awesome Celtic song by Loreena McKennitt  
  
Note about the song: The lyrics of the song are an abridged version f a poem by Alfred Noyes: Loreena left out three versed. These verses are given here in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: Love HP, don't own it, but. I will someday.just you wait you will see my name in highlights Athena Covey owner of all Harry Potter books. Folks don't I have an imagination?  
  
Anyhew I was listening to this song when I thought it a wonderful HG/DM SF. If you want to actually listen to this wonderful women sing it then go online and type Loreena McKennitt The Highwayman its in the CD The Book of Shadows. This woman has a wonderful voice it is VERY relaxing.  
  
Disclaimer 11: Hi again.another disclaimer ( this song/poem belongs to Loreena and her angelic voice AND it belongs to Alfred.good ol' Alfred and his imagination. If I had the voice and brains of both of them then I would be indestructible HAHAHAHA.ahem.yeah.Lady CATHVO (kina catchy ain't it?) tremble at her singing ability.yes but I wont forget the little people (omg that's you guys!) who made it ALL possible.and without further a due here is The Highwayman.  
  
The Highway man by Loreena McKennit, words by Alfred Noyes, all other charcters by JK Rowling.  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty tress. The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas. The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor. And the highwayman came riding Riding, riding The highway man came riding up to the old in door  
  
It had been 3 years since she had left Hogwarts, yes Hermione Granger was a proud spirit, making her way in the wizarding world. Fighting for what was equal and right in the world. But her taste in men had been very different from "equal and right" for she had fallen for the highwayman (villain) Draco Lucius Malfoy, how this had happened she could not explain. All she could explain was the way her heart skipped every time she saw him ride proudly on the Stag he owned. She was not permitted to see him greatly for he was out running away from the ministry .she was a lonesome inn waitress at her old uncle's inn. When her aunt had died her uncle was in frantic need of help. So going against her aspirations, she set off for the far side of England where Irish folk dwelled.  
  
He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin A cold of the claret velvet and breeches of brown doe-skin. They fitted with never a wrinkle his boots where up the thigh His pistol (in my story a wand) butts a-twinkle His rapier (dagger like weapon) hilts a twinkle under the jeweled sky.  
  
Draco Malfoy a convict everyone was looking for, his head worth 5 million galleons. Hermione thought as she saw his emergence come into view, he was a few miles away but yet the flat land allowed her to see him coming I see he has new disguise she though to herself again. But always well dressed no matter what no wrinkle in his shirt or stain on his pants she thought smiling to herself straitening her garb. How she had ever found romance in this man she did not know. But she cherished him genuinely, she was sure she putting her life in peril when he came to visit, for the ministry wouldn't falter to kill her, to get to him. They would bend over backwards to get him. She smiled that's my Draco as she retreated to her room.  
  
And over this cobbled he clattered and clashed in the dark inn yard. And he tapped with his on the shutters, but all was locked and barred/ He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there Bess (*Hermione*) the landlords daughter (.*niece*) Plaiting a dark red love knot into her long brown hair.  
  
And dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable wicket creaked Where Tim the ostler listened His face was white and peaked. His eyes where hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay. But he loved the landlord's red-lipped daughter Dumb as a dog he listened and heard the robber say:  
  
"One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night, But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light; If they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, Then look for me by the moonlight Watch for me be the moonlight I'll come to thee by the moonlight though hell should bar the way  
  
Draco entered the inns grounds and looked around to find Hermione's room. He saw a single light twinkle and like the light in the window, a twinkle of hope sprung into his chest. If it wasn't Hermione, then he was a dead man, he had to be careful, but nothing could stop him now. He took his whip out and thrashed it too the terraces wooden door. Obviously Hermione hadn't heard. He then remebered the tune.the tune she had always loved.their tune.he whistled it. Soft at first then louder, she came upon the balcony smiling. She had heard it. "You came" she grinned. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked, he longed to see her face for so long. Hermione let her bushy hair fall at her side, she had tied it so it came over her shoulders and lay there, as she tried to face him.  
  
From a far Tim, the inns broom keeper and animal holder was watching the highwayman and his precious Hermione. Fury raged in his pale eyes, for he too loved Hermione, and if she didn't love him then no one would. His face then broke into a daunting smirk, know knowing the highwayman's face was familiar, it was the infamous Draco Malfoy, and oh, would that villain pay for stealing Hermione from him. He then heard them whisper to each other.  
  
"Hermione one last kiss before I take leave, for it shall not be a fortnight until I return to you but then I will come for thee, with gold no man or wizard could envision. They (ministry) shall press me on, but I shall loose them, then look for me by the moonlight, watch for me by the moonlight, I will come to thee by the moonlight, if hell should bare the way."  
  
He rose up high in the stirrups. He scarce could reach her hand, but she loosened her hair i' the casement. His face burnt her like a brand as the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast; and he kisses its waves in the moonlight. (Oh sweet waves in the moonlight!) He tugged his reins in the moonlight and galloped away to the west  
  
Draco stood up on the stirrups and tried to reach her, she bent down further and their lips tenderly met, Hermione's heart fluttered. "Let your hair down," Draco whispered as he lowered himself to his stag taking ready to leave. Hermione took the single scarlet ribbon that held her hair out and her hair came tumbling down. Draco caught her essence, as it cascaded down. It smelt like wildflowers, he knew her aroma and she knew his. He took out a single crimson rose and ribbon, and carefully tied it to her hair. Not wanting to say farewell he kicked the stag and galloped away to the west.  
  
SO HOW DID'YA LIKE IT SO FAR? THERE ARE ONLY TWO PARTS TO THIS STORY THE SECOND SHOULD BE COMING, I KNOW SF AREN'T HUGE AT FANFICTION.NET BUT.I HOPE THIS ONE WAS GOOD. 


	2. Part II

PART II of the Highwayman  
  
He did not come at the dawning. He did not come at noon; And out of the tawny sunset before the rise o' the moon, When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor, A red-coat troop came marching, Marching, marching King Georges's men came marching, up to the old inn-door  
  
They said no word to the landlord they drank his ale instead. But they gagged his daughter (niece) and bound her, to the foot of a narrow bed Two of then knelt at her casement with muskets at their side! There was death at every window: Hell at one dark window For Bess could see through the casement the road the he would ride.  
  
Hermione waited for Draco, she woke up that day faithful day, the day Draco would come and take her. She already told her uncle, who of course was distraught but happy for her all the same. He did not come with the dawning, he did not come t noon but right at the ginger sunset before the rise of the moon, came a group of claret robes, looking very professional. At once Hermione recognized who they where, and with a frightened dismay she ran up to her room and packed the rest of her belonging. But before she had even reached the inn door, the ministry troops came barging in. They said no word to her uncle just drank all his ale instead, after that they grabbed Hermione jostled her upstairs into one of the rooms. Two of the ministry officials leaned down at her side. She recognized one of them at once, the red hair could not be mistaken for he was a slightly older Percy Weasley and the other, she had no idea who it was. Percy's eyes widened as he saw who it was. "Her.Hermione?" he stifled out with a shock "Percy" she snarled, "What do you want from me?" "Hermione, we have been tipped off that Draco Lucius Malfoy is to come here, this very night!" he whispered excitedly to her. "Look Hermione I promise you will not get hurt," he said reassuringly, but all Hermione could think of was Malfoy. Hermione frantically looked around, there was death written in every window, but hell in one dark window, for in front of her Hermione saw the road that he would ride.  
  
They tied her up to attention with many a sniggering jest. They bound a musket beside her, with a barrel beneath her breast! "Now keep good watch!" and the kissed her. She then heard the dead man say "Look for me by the moonlight Watch for me by the moonlight; I'll come to thee by the moonlight though hell should bar the way!"  
  
Hermione looked frantically for the familiar Weasley boy but all she saw was a last glimpse of his freckled face looking petrified. Her nerves began to panic. She was in the room with the lowest ministry officials, these where the dogs that did all the dirty work for the higher ministry officials. All she could think about was Draco; he would come and save her, wouldn't he? Just like in the fairy tales. Hermione kept her hopes up. They tied a gun to her right and a wand to her left just above her breasts where the heart lay. "Oh please don't kill Malfoy, please don't" she begged in her mind as the ministry troops sniggered at her, one of them (the leader probably) knelt by her and said. "Now keep good watch" then he pulled her hair to make her look at him and shoved his lips into hers, after the long dreadful kiss. He broke it, and smiled at her, Hermione spit on him. His face grew red, but then he smiled and in a mocking he leaned over and whispered into her ears, "Look for me by the moonlight Watch for me by the moonlight; I'll come to the by the moonlight though hell should bar the way!" Hermione grew white. She repeated those words in her head. Then Draco's face appeared in her head and she heard him as if he where standing next to her, repeating those words that tortured her ears.  
  
She twisted hr hands behind her but all the knots held good! She withed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat and blood! They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years Till, now, on the stroke of midnight, Cold on the stroke midnight, The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!  
  
The tip of one finger touched it. She strove no more for the rest. Up she stood up to attention, with the muzzle beneath her breast. She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again; For the road lay bare in the moonlight; Blank and bare in the moonlight And the blood of her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her love's refrain.  
  
Hermione tried to loosen up the knots, but they would not budge, if anything the got tighter, she figured they had put a spell on it. But still she tried hoping these idiots where stupid enough not to know about tightening spells. Her hands where drenched with sweat and blood, she could feel blisters forming. She waited and waited and strained her ears to try to hear Draco's stag. Every hour felt like a year, still struggling with the knots until she heard her uncle's clock strike midnight. Then she felt something, something cold, the musket was at her side, her finger at the trigger, wondering where the ministry got hold of a gun. Her hopes where drained by the minutes. Then her head shot up, an idea formed in the intelligent mind of hers, knowing the only way to save Draco.  
  
As the tip of her finger touched it, she struggled no more nor did she try to rest. She just looked up with her ears straining for any sounds, except of those from the dirty rogues. She looked out the cursed window and waited for Draco, Hermione could not let the monsters know where her finger lay. The road was bare in the moon, and the blood of her veins throbbed so Draco would refrain from coming.  
  
'Tlot-tlot' had they heard it? 'tlot-tlot' the horse hoofs ringing clear; 'tlot-tlot' in the distance 'tlot-tlot' were they deaf that they did not hear? Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill, The highwayman came riding Riding, riding The read coats looked to their priming! She stood up straight and still  
  
Hermione heard it she looked like a doe, attentive hearing the sound of the dreadful hunter. The stags hoofs came again, her face grew pale "had they heard it" she thought dreadfully, and there it was again, the hoofs now ringing clear. She sweated; she heard the hoof beats once again, the idiots just stood there. Where they deaf that they could not hear? Down the lonely path Hermione could see Draco coming up, his face filled with pride. The ministry looked at their leader waiting for his command to use Avada Kedarva curse. The unforgivable curse, the curse that killed any, the curse that would kill Voldemort.  
  
'Tlot-tlot' in the frosty silence! 'Tlot-tlot' in the echoing night! Nearer he came and nearer. Her face was like a light. Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath, then her finger moved in the moonlight, The musket shattered the moonlight, Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death.  
  
He turned; He spurred to the west; he did not know she stood Bowed with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood! Not till the dawn he heard it, his face drew grey to hear How Bess, the landlord's daughter The landlord's dark eyed daughter Had watched for her love in the moonlight and died in the darkness there  
  
And back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high. Blood-red were his spurs i' the golden noon; wine red was his velvet coat; When the shot him down on the highway Down like a dog on the highway, And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat.  
  
Hermione heard the hoof beats draw nearer, echoing in the summer air. Hermione held her head up high, as she proudly watched Draco ride forward. Her eyes opened widely, a single tear came down, she drew one last deep breath "Farewell Draco, my love, my sweet Draco" Then looking like an angel with the moonlight shining upon her, her finger moved and she let out a single cry as she died, warning him with death.  
  
Draco's stag heard the gun shoot and reared, he had no idea what was going on, until he saw it, the figure that destroyed the rest of his life. He saw his dear Hermione, the only one that had any power over him, dead. Her head hung at her side, she was drenched in her own scarlet blood. Hermione Anne Granger had watched for her love all through the day and carried on watching through the night, and once she knew he was in danger she warned him with the single thing she owned, her own life. Hermione was no Juliet; no she risked her life for the one she loved to run away.  
  
Draco roared he had never felt pain like this before, it was to such an extent that he was blinded by anger. "It's my fault" was all Draco could think about. "Revenge" he thought suddenly. He kicked his stag so hard, that once again reared, but as its hoofs touched the ground he sped off. Curses where flying past him, he took out his wand and hit many a people, "She's gone, gone" the anger simmered up inside him, "and it's my damn fault" Then all the curses stopped, Draco's stag halted as well, He could feel the rose he had gotten Hermione in his hand, he dismounted the stag, it was the strangest animal to ride, the stag was his riding companion, he took off all the belongings, looked the stag in the eyes, Draco wasn't the type of person who hugged and kissed his animals, but he did feel a strong bond between him and the stag. The stag nodded, turned and ran off. Draco dropped all his belongings and just stood there, there was nothing else for him to do. He had run away from the ministry too long. The sun was just rising, it was a remarkable sunrise, the sky was blood red. A sweep of wind gushed out and found Draco's heart pierced by a dagger. He looked to see who had pierced his heart, and saw Tim. Draco glared at him, Tim's eyes where wide with terror. Draco painfully took out his gun, the only muggle appliance he had, with only one bullet left, he shot Tim. But the dagger was thrown so carefully that it stabbed his heart. Draco was seconds from death. "Goodbye Hermione, my sweet Hermione" and with those final words Draco fell to the ground for he could stand no more. There he breathed his last breath with Hermione's red rose in his hand, and next to it, laid a handsome engagement ring the white diamonds covered with scarlet blood.  
Harry and Ron arrived at the scene, just after Malfoy had died. They mourned Hermione's decease. They buried her in the estate of the inn, though they loathed Draco, they buried him right next to Hermione, knowing she would be pleased. Dumbledore, Harry and Ron where furious with the ministry, for jeopardizing a person's life just to detain another. But now there was nothing they could do for Hermione or Draco. So there Hermione and Draco lay, together forever, for no one to disturb them.  
But still on dark nights, people say, when the wind is perfect and the moonlight shines down, they can see the figures of two lovers. But when glancing again, nothing appears to be there, except for two graves, with blood red roses growing around them, like vines of ivy. And eternal are these roses, no one can pick them, nor smell them, for they are forever endowed to Hermione Granger and her lover, her highwayman, Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees, When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor, A highwayman comes riding, Riding, Riding A highway man comes riding up to the old inn-door  
  
And over this cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn yard. And he taps with his on the shutters, but all is locked and barred. He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there Bess the landlord's daughter Plaiting a dark red love knot into her long brown hair.  
  
!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~ 


	3. The Real Part III

Hey everyone I am writing a new story that will come in a few days! I really enjoyed writing this songfic and the next one I post will also be a songfic, don't worry maybe someday I will learn to write a story. These are just practice, if you have any flames or any fire hydrants (it means putting out the flames aka constrictive criticism) or any support they are always welcome. So whatever.  
  
Love always Heavengurl899 PS. If you want to email me my email is Heavengurl899@yahoo.com Or mysticaldbouk@hotmail.com 


End file.
